


Celebrations

by feminaexlux



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feminaexlux/pseuds/feminaexlux
Summary: Set in an alternate universe where no one is a synth (not that I'm sure SS was or not). Immediately after finding Mark 28s for Liberty Prime, Nora heads back to the Prydwyn on her own and gets a promotion.Which calls for a celebration.





	

## December 9th, 2288

"I've read the reports from Paladin Danse. I thank you for securing the payloads for Liberty Prime."

"Uh, yes, Elder Maxson. It was my--" Nora struggled to find the words. What would Danse say? "It was my pleasure serving the Brotherhood."

"Indeed. No doubt you're asking yourself why you're here. The previous mission was determined to be the gauntlet for your promotion to Paladin. I'm pleased to say you passed. Congratulations, Paladin Howard."

"Wow." She said that out loud, oops. "Oh, I mean. I'm… I'm very honored, sir." Was this for real? Did people get promotions like that so soon?

"You seem surprised. May I know why?"

"It seems… sudden."

"I didn't expect you feel that way after all you've done. Paladin Danse had nothing but his utmost commendations for your work in the field." Maxson paused, hesitating a bit. "Also, your understanding of the Institute structure itself will be crucial in leading a strike team."

Okay. That made sense. She was chosen to lead the first team in for the war. She kinda _had_ to be promoted to do that.

"I… hope I serve you well, Elder."

"As do I. That was all, Paladin. Do take some time to celebrate." Maxson smiled, which was sort of creepy in a way.

"Thank you, Elder Maxson." Nora turned to leave.

"Nora?"

"Yyyyes?" She turned back, confused.

"As you are now one of my most trusted officers, I'd like to drop the formalities. Just call me Arthur."

Well, that was going to be interesting. "Will do. Thanks again… Arthur." 

* * *

He was still a kid, in her opinion. Calling him Elder was just _wrong_. But she didn't really wrap her head around at how much privilege she'd been given for calling him by his first name.

A few hours later Danse came onto the Prydwyn. She _had_ to tell him what happened. Some people, including the Proctors, had already congratulated her by giving her a few beers. She was feeling pretty tipsy, but she _had_ to see Danse. He was apparently already at his Power Armor station? How had she missed him? Maybe it was when she was talking with Proctor Quinlan-- Nicholas-- about comic books and they argued over whether Grognak was honestly superior over Astoundingly Awesome Tales. The Proctors were also dropping formalities, it seemed.

She wanted to run up to him, but she remembered something crucial. Fuck having to seem poised and noble and shit as a Paladin. She was drunk now and she wanted to remain drunk for a bit longer. She rifled through the fridge and found two bottles she had labeled with her name. She ripped off the taped on pieces of paper and was glad the bottles were still cold.

She walked from the mess hall to his PA station. He saw her coming and had a knowing smile. He put away the rags he used to scrub down his power armor. "You… god. You knew I'd be promoted, didn't you?" She accused him.

"Congratulations, Paladin Howard. It's been an honor fighting beside you."

Oh fuck. She wasn't going to be going on missions with him any longer. Her expression fell.

"Soldier? What's wrong?" He asked, immediately worried. That wasn't the emotion he expected to see.

She shook her head and smiled. "Here, Danse, I saved this for you." She handed him his Ice Cold Gwinnett Stout. "It's still cold."

"Thank you." They took off the caps and clinked glasses, taking a swig each.

"I know this baby bird's gotta fly," she said, a little drunkenly. "But I'm still gonna have to lean on you. I have no idea what I'm doing."

He laughed. "Don't worry. I won't leave you hanging out to dry. Have they given you any missions yet?"

"No, but I think Maxson wanted me to lead a strike team--" 

* * *

"Damn it, I thought they'd be going at it by now." Ingram sighed. "You win. Here's your 200 caps."

"Mm hmm. Thanks. Nah, come on Keri. You know Danse. He probably couldn't get the hint if she wrapped herself up in ribbons and tagged herself 'For Danse'."

"That's… oddly specific."

"Heh, how do you think I--"

"Stop right there. I don't wanna hear it."

"Hear what?" Maxson asked. Both Ingram and Kells stood up straighter, then relaxed. All three were on the upper floor looking down at the PA bay. "Anything interesting you'd like to tell me?"

"Nothing, Arthur." Ingram answered.

"Nothing. Really." Maxson sighed. 

"Keri thought our new Paladin would be fucking Danse senseless right now." Kells said bluntly.

Maxson pinched the bridge of his nose. "Goddamn it, Tim." 

"Going at it like rabbits." Ingram added cheerfully.

* * *

Nora had actually stopped drinking any alcohol after she had her beer with Danse, even though they were both pulled into the celebrations that happened soon after. It had been close to dinner time for the troops onboard the Prydwyn, and the scribes and knights had gotten together and threw a party for the new Paladin and pulled out some extra treats they had found on their patrols. She remembered some of them from her time in Cade's med bay, and she even remembered a few of their names much to their delight.

Danse had switched to sipping whiskey while a few other Brotherhood Brothers and Sisters passed around a crate of Bobrov's Best. Nora shuddered at the mention. She and Danse had been asked to retell stories of their time out in the Commonwealth, though that quickly lead to the other knights and scribes bragging and boasting to each other about their own encounters.

No one had questioned the fact that Nora kept using the same beer bottle to do cheers whenever someone thought it was time for raising glasses. After a while no one questioned nearly anything, including how, when, or why the two Paladins stole away to the flight deck to get some fresh air.

* * *

They had actually gone to the open-air front of the Prydwyn to get some privacy. Danse cleared his throat. "How are you feeling?"

"Me? I'm fine. Sobering up, I guess. Perfectly peachy."

Danse was not 100% sure what that last part meant, but he left it. "Uh, I meant about… the promotion." He had taken some liquid courage, just enough to loosen up a bit, but what he wanted to talk about was still somehow intimidating. He absently rubbed the back of his neck.

She had unzipped her suit halfway down her chest and the relatively calm night wind was blowing part of it to the side, revealing more than enough cleavage for Danse to force himself to stop staring. This did not help his situation.

"I don't know. How do you recommend I feel about it?" She walked further out and leaned her back against the railing, her arms extended out lightly gripping the railings to the side knowing full well that Danse was afraid of heights and wary about the quality of said railings. But she was facing him and was lit from underneath by the Boston Airport, accentuating her curves. This also did not help his situation.

He cleared his throat again. "Well, it… comes with a number of… benefits. A larger scope of authority. Access to better Power Armor and weapons. Less… formality and restrictions."

"Yeah, like first names? I talked with Nicholas and Keri," she said, then pointed up. " _Arthur_ insists I use first names. It doesn't seem to work for you," she smirked.

"No," he admitted slowly. This was getting him nowhere. Perhaps he needed to switch tactics. "You must be glad you're no longer my subordinate," he smiled, taking a hesitant step toward her.

"I wouldn't say that. I _thoroughly_ enjoyed being under you." Danse blushed. The lighting was terrible up here, but he could swear she was still smirking, teasing him. "I still think you could… teach me a few things." She was deliberately phrasing things suggestively to make him embarrassed, speaking softly with a sultry tone that left Danse hot and bothered. But also encouraged.

He honestly had no idea how he should follow up. The flirting game was not something he was used to playing. "I would love to… teach you anything you wish to learn." He had taken another step closer and gripped a hand on the railing right next to her waist. It was definitely breaching decorum, but… he was okay with that. They were facing each other as equals now. If things didn't go as he hoped he could excuse it as an involuntary reaction to his phobia.

"Mmmm, _anything_?"

"W--within my ability, of course," he stumbled. She was definitely provoking him.

"Mhmm. Tell me, Danse," she said, trailing her fingers up his arm. "What exactly can we do now that I'm Paladin?"

He gripped the railing on the other side of her, leaning in to kiss her. She melted into him, throwing her arms around his neck and opened her mouth slightly to taste more of him. He pulled back slightly to make sure he hadn't gone too far, but she drew him back to her and kissed him hard and deep. He unconsciously pressed against her, his heart beating wildly and his thoughts ran even wilder. 

Then the railing creaked and he jumped back, clutching her to him.

"Let's continue this in your room," she suggested.

"Agreed," he said, before his brain caught up to his mouth. He immediately blushed a deep red. "I--I mean--" She grabbed onto the latches of his suit and pulled him as she sped-walked back to the flight deck. She was stronger than she looked. "Nora, wait. Please?"

"Nope. Waited long enough." 

"I think--" she interrupted him by kissing him again, running her fingers through his hair and down his back. 

"I want you _so much_ , Danse," she sighed.

He looked wide-eyed at her, his blush reaching up to his ears. "I--I was going to suggest going in separately… To, um." He coughed. "Reduce unwanted attention."

"Oh," she laughed. "Okay."

He reached in his pocket and pulled out his keys, offering it to her. "You head in first." She crooked an eyebrow at him. "I… need a moment." She looked down where his hand was doing a poor job hiding a rather large bulge and smiled. She took the keys and practically skipped away.

He shook his head and tried to think of Super Mutants. Behemoths. Feral Ghouls. God, even just regular Ghouls. Anything but how Nora might be waiting naked on his bed when he got to his room. Okay. Mirelurks? Disgusting. Bloatflies. Radroaches. Yao Guai. Deathclaws.

* * *

She had been asked if she was going back to party and she said _Yes, I'm not done celebrating just yet._ The knight outside  whooped and asked her to have a good time. She most certainly was.

She climbed up the ladder and looked around when she got to the living quarters. No one was paying attention to her, so she unlocked Paladin Danse's personal quarters and headed inside. She sighed and looked around his room, marveling at how neat and tidy things were laid out. She walked up to his desk and saw the stack of old assignment reports detailing his adventures (and sometimes mis-adventures) with her. He did leave moderately positive reviews of her, marking her incremental improvements over time. For Danse, this was high praise.

It had been a minute and change when Danse entered. He hurriedly closed and locked the door and saw Nora sitting still dressed in his chair, though she had taken off her gloves and shoes. He was a little disappointed. 

She got up and sauntered over, pulling him down for a quick kiss. She got up on her tiptoes and whispered into his ear, "I want you to watch me." She then pushed him away toward his bed, him nearly tripping but catching himself by sitting down on the bed. Definitely stronger than she looked. Not that he was resisting.

She pulled the zipper on her suit down tantalizingly slowly, one suit shoulder sliding off after the other. She brought her hands to her breasts and followed down her obliques and hips, turning around to pull down her suit and panties inches at a time. She unhooked her bra, letting it fall and drop in front of her, then covered herself with her hands. She stepped around in a broad circle toward him, nearly bursting out into laughter as she saw his rapt expression.

When she got close she dropped her hands around his neck, standing stark naked in front of him. "You look like a deer in headlights," she laughed. He pretended to know what that meant. "I won't bite. Unless you want me to."

Well, she knew for a fact he hadn't been with anyone for that year they had traveled together. Other women and men had tried to flirt with him (even Piper said a few suggestive jokes that flew right over him), but he was too shy or didn't realize what was happening or was even plainly disinterested for so long Nora wasn't sure he was interested _at all_.

But now here he was, his mouth roaming over her breasts and his hands squeezing her ass. She unfastened his suit and unzipped him from the neck down to his stomach, her hands feeling his hard chest and upper arms as she peeled his suit away. She cupped his face and brought him in for another kiss, looking into his lovely brown eyes and feeling chills running down her spine. She had no other words except those clichés to describe the deep, awakening, nearly-predatory _hunger_ she saw that matched her own. 

* * *

"Huh," Kells said after taking a shot of liquor. "Where'd they go?" 

"Oh, goddamnit," Ingram laughed. "I was off by a few _hours_."

* * *

He was just barely keeping himself together. He had been alone so long he wasn't sure if he was doing things right anymore. He wanted so badly to pin her down on his bed _right now_ and fuck the senses out of her, but that wouldn't be... polite. She was taking the lead and he was making sure he wasn't going to ruin the experience. 

He would, however, help her any way he could. He leaned back onto the bed after taking his shoes off, raising his hips as he let her pull the rest of the uniform off him. She made an appreciative hum as she freed his cock, then propped herself up on her hands and knees above him, placing kisses along his forehead, his cheek, his jaw, and his neck. He grabbed her hips and pulled her up until he could get one of her amazing breasts in his mouth again. He reveled in the moans she made when he sucked and flicked his tongue across her nipple, the moans growing louder and higher pitched as he bit her softly. 

He moved his hand across her hip and rubbed a finger across her clit, hearing her voice hitch. She was so damn hot and wet down there that he easily slipped his fingers inside her. He felt her clenching and thought to himself how wonderfully tight she felt and how he _needed_ to feel her come hard on his cock.

She replied in kind by reaching a hand down and gripping his shaft, stroking hard from tip to base with his pre-cum. He lost track of what he was doing for a few moments, then redoubled his efforts with his mouth and fingers, rubbing hard circles with an uneven rhythm around her clit while he squeezed her other breast with his free hand. She ground against his hand and moaned harder, her hand still stroking him until she started quivering and felt her vision going hazy white.

She stopped and angled his cock toward her pussy and she lowered herself slightly on him, the tip entering her. She teased him by sinking down just barely then raising back up, not allowing him to experience her fully. She watched as his expression went from savoring to surprised to agitated, his hands moving toward her hips in an unconscious gesture. She let him push her down all the way, allowing herself to enjoy his length filling her to the brim and beyond.

She let her head roll back. "God, you're so big," she sighed, following as his hands encouraged her to lift herself up and slam back down. She placed her hand in under her navel. "You're so deep… it feels so good," she purred.

He just wasn't going to handle this for very long.

Staving off any impulse to let himself go, he started breathing in measured counts. He wanted to make sure she got her fill before he ended things prematurely. He watched as her breasts flowed with her body, bouncing up and down as he thrust from underneath. He could feel tension reaching annoyingly high in his groin and he forced himself to clear his head.

She leaned back on her arms propped up between his legs, and he could see the sweat-sheen on her skin as tiny droplets of sweat formed where the curve of her breasts met her ribcage. He pressed his thumb on her clit again, flicking back and forth until she shook and shivered, coming on him with loud moans and hard gasps.

He could feel himself hitting his limit as she tightened and squeezed, sending a rush of sensation up his spine. He pulled her down on him and rolled on top of her, thrusting hard while she still had her orgasm pulsing through. "Oh god!" She yelled out. "Yes, god yes Danse, I love you!" She was nearly screaming, her fingertips pressed hard into his back as she held onto him.

He almost didn't pull out in time. He really hadn't wanted to at all, but he barely managed to come surprisingly hard onto her stomach. It felt like his brain exploded white and he had to take a few breaths to reorient himself.

"Wow," she laughed. "This is a lot."

His head still feeling fuzzy, he looked down and saw a glistening stream of his semen across her stomach reaching up to her breasts. "God, I'm sorry," he said, embarrassed, sitting up and feeling lightheaded trying to think of finding a towel or something to clean up.

She slid her fingers along her stomach and raised them to her lips, tasting his cum as she licked it off. It was fascinating to watch. She sat up and kissed him, pushing him back onto the bed. She kissed down his chest and abs and took his cock into her mouth, ostensibly to clean him up as well. He grabbed onto the covers and balled his hands into fists as she gently worked him since he was still sensitive from earlier. She stopped and kissed him along his length and he let out a breath he didn't know he held in.

She flopped down on her side next to him and he pulled her in, pressing her body up against his. "Nora, I…" The moment had passed. Maybe she didn't even realize she said she loved him. But he wanted to say his piece. "I love you as well," he said, the words coming out more easily than he expected. 

Tears sprang to her eyes, feeling overwhelmed, but she smiled and placed small kisses along his mouth. "I'm so glad I met you."

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Danse Trash (me being one), and to my husband for suffering the proof-reading ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed or got a kick outta this or had generally positive feelings. And let me know if you'd like to see more!


End file.
